unintentional fire
by kkcoolkat8
Summary: too much is getting discovered in the lab! R&R please, debating to further storyline
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: i don't own bones, or any other trademarks/copyrights of FOX network**

That must have been the seventh cold shower he had to take after what happened in the lab that day. Just the thought of it burned his skin and made his stomach sink.

She was in the side room off of the main lab area where they had a table for examination. they had a body in there for this case and she was in there studying the skull fragments of the victim.

He came into the room holding the case file with the basic information on the girl. He stopped a few feet short of Brennan, taking in the appearance of her today. her hair was tied up into a messy bun, she probably did it in a rush to get back quickly to the victim. She had a gray knitted sweater on under her lab with a wide belt over it. Very chic wear. She looked sharp and he felt a breath catch in his throat. She finally noticed him and smiled.

"Hey Booth, any knew developements on your side?" she asked still holding pieces of the skull.

"Not much, the boyfriend has a solid alliby for when she was killed. you?"

"Very serious trama on the skull."

"which would be why its in pieces?" he asked sarcastically. She sighed.

"Theres micro fractures that look like she was hit over the head with some blunt object. ill see if ms. wick and angela can figure something out." she put down the pieces of the skull. "Want to get something to eat?" she asked.

"Yeah how do you feel about takeout in bed naked?" he thought to himself but instead he said, "That sounds like a good idea." They shared a smile.

"I just have to grab my bag from my office." she told him. they walked out of the room towards her office. when they got there she took off her lab coat and threw it on the couch. She took off the sweater that she had on too. well, she meant to have just the sweater off but somehow her shirt underneath came off too.

"That was not intentional." she stated to Booth standing there half naked. Oh, and that day she went braless too...

Booth was staring. He meant to be a gentleman and look away while she fixed her slight mishap but she looked way too damn good standing there. they looked at eachother for a split second, and she looked to the ground. He meant to too but when he looked down a seriously huge bulge was blocking the way. He turned around completely to avoid making the situatuion even awkward.

"Uhm. i'll wait outside in the car." he said. before she could answer he ran out the door knocking over an intern on the way.

**to be continued? please take a moment to send feedback **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n once again i have no claim to bones or fox**

He didn't stop running until he reached the door of his truck. and the..ahem..swelling..didn't go down a single bit. He recited the saints, and then a second time but it didn't help at all. His phone went off and he looked at the screen. It was a picture of Brennan with the words "Where are you?" underneath. He felt himself get heated with the memory of her half naked. she looked perfect too. It took every single ounce of self control not to push her to the couch and take her there with everyone to see. He was lusting after her bad. He knew he loved her before. Now he knew just how badly he needed to get laid, and to lay her. He gulped,

"Steady breaths sailor" he told himself. Yeah right, scoffed the other half of him. he opened the keypad of his phone. He texted the words 'by my truck...meet you here. dont wear any clothes' then he looked at what he typed.

"Shit" he muttered and deleted the 'don't wear any clothes' part and hit send. He was dying here now. All he could think about was inventive situations where he could take advantage and get her naked. The power outage situation was always a classic. He heard clicks of heels and he turned around. Thankfully the bulge receded but if he wasn't careful it'd come back with a vengence.

"Booth ready?" he was staring at her body, that was covered now, but he was mentally undressing it, and caressing it, and making love to it. Man! How much longer was he gonna last? He finally snapped to attention and muttered a pathetic "yeah" and they both got into the SUV.

"About in my office, you're okay right? I mean, rationally you should be because its not a big deal but I know how you are with things like that." His knuckles grasped the wheel hard, to restrain himself from grabbing her and showing her another side of reality she didn't know existed.

"Yeah. But it is a big deal, because its you." She looked genuinely confused.

"I don't know what that means."

"Bones, I've known you for a very long time now. And you're obviously very beautiful."

"I know both of those things, what is your point."

"Forget it." he said as he turned over the engine."

"No, I won't, what are you trying to say."

he was trying to think of an elegant translation for i love you, you make me hard and i want to screw the goddamn living daylights out of you.

"Eh.." was his elegant translation. He took a deep breath. "I...think...that..." she looked at him expectantly.

"Think that...?" she prompted.

"I love you." he finally spat out. She gave him a blank stare.

"I love you. And back there made me realize how badly i want to take you for myself and no one else. I cant imagine anyone else having you because I want you, need you." She still stared. "Are you freaking kidding Temperance say something!" She furrowed her brows.

"How's your blood sugar?"

"This has nothing to do with my blood sugar! Ever since I met you i felt a certain way but today made me realize that I can't take the torture anymore. I love you and i shoulda said it sooner." She still looked neutral. He looked at her. There was an awkward space that grew.

"Maybe I do need something to eat." he said lamely after a few minutes.

"Booth, I feel the same way."

"That I need something to eat?"

"Well, that, and the whole endorphine chemical imbalance you have that i cause. You cause a chemical imbalance in my head too."

"Im pretty sure you meant that to sound better than it did."

"Okay well in your words Booth, I love you and I also think your attractive and.."

She never got to finish that sentence as the bulge came back with a vengence.


End file.
